


I Love You To Pieces

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE THE LAST TIME I POSTED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE POSTING THIS YESSSSS, Soulmate AU, also i definitely did not proofread this, bc it's 1am and I want to go to sleep, sorry about that but oh well!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Marinette's wrist is blank. She knows that one day, she will kiss her soulmate for the first time, and her soulmate tattoo will appear on her wrist, but how is she supposed to wait patiently for that day to come?She is dying to know whether or not Adrien is her soulmate. Meanwhile, a certain cat has the same burning question about Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 507





	I Love You To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted since last June which is so crazy!!
> 
> Apologies in advance as I finished this at about 1:30am and therefore did not proofread.
> 
> Also: I'm out of school until April 6 (assuming it doesn't get extended) and I need something to do other than my college course during quarantine, so if you have any requests, send them my way!!

Marinette’s wrist was blank.

She frowned down at the pale, empty skin. No tattoo.

She looked up at the redheaded boy in front of her, who had a disappointed look on his face as he inspected his own wrist.

“Guess not,” Louis said with a shrug.

“Too bad,” Marinette said. “We can still be friends, though, right?”

Louis was already backing away. “Look, Marinette, you’re a nice girl and all, but I’m just looking for my soulmate right now.”

“But-”

“See you in class!”

She furrowed her brow. “It’s summer vacation!”

Louis simply waved vaguely in her direction and turned the corner, out of her sight.

Marinette huffed. “Jerk,” she mumbled under her breath. “I can’t believe I  _ kissed _ him.”

With a sigh, she started to make her way back home.

_ Maybe it’s a good thing Louis isn’t my soulmate, _ she thought as it started to sprinkle. She pulled her jacket hood over her head.  _ I mean, he’s always been nice to me before now. I kind of hoped it was him. But maybe he was only nice to me because he hadn’t ruled me out as a soulmate yet. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with a boy who can’t even be friends with a girl he doesn’t intend to marry, right? _

Marinette pushed open the door to the bakery and was greeted by her smiling mother.

“Welcome home, Mari,” Sabine said, cheerful as always. “Any luck?”

“Nope,” Marinette responded, pushing her sleeve back to display her blank wrist. “Not him.”

Sabine shrugged. “Oh, well. You’re only thirteen- you’ve still got time.”

She sighed and sat down at a small table near the cash register where her mother was standing. “Tell me about how you got your tattoo.”

Sabine laughed. “Again?”

Marinette smiled and nodded eagerly, propping her head up in her hand. “You know I love that story. Please, Maman?”

Sabine smiled fondly. “Okay, sweetheart. Well, your father and I were nineteen, and we met in the bakery he was working in at the time. I went in to buy a cake for a friend’s birthday, and I was immediately lovestruck when I met him. I probably went into that bakery a thousand times that month just to see him.” 

She shook her head and laughed, coming out from behind the counter and approaching Marinette. “Eventually, I think he figured out that no one could possibly eat that many pastries for fun, and he asked me on a date. At the end of the date, we kissed, and when I looked down, I had a tattoo on my wrist.” She held out her wrist for Marinette to see. It was a round cake with a slice missing. Marinette grinned, knowing her dad’s wrist held the missing slice.

Sabine pulled out the second chair at Marinette’s table and sat down across from her. “Honey, I promise you’re going to find your soulmate someday. You’re going to fall in love with him, and when the two of you kiss for the first time, you’ll get your tattoo. You just have to be patient.”

Marinette nodded. “I know Maman. It’s just so hard to wait.”

Sabine took her daughter’s hands in hers across the table. “I know. But it’s  _ so _ worth the wait. Plus, if you just kiss any boy who you think  _ might _ be your soulmate, you might get an incomplete tattoo. Wouldn’t you rather have a whole one?”

Marinette furrowed her brow. “Incomplete? What do you mean?”

“Well, when you kiss your soulmate but don’t have real feelings for them, you’ll still get a tattoo,” Sabine explained. “But it won’t be complete. Some people get outlines, others get corners of their tattoo- stuff like that. They don’t complete themselves until the first time you kiss  _ after  _ you fall in love.”

“I didn’t know that,” Marinette remarked. “How did I not know that? I thought I knew  _ everything _ about soulmates.”

Sabine laughed. “Everything? Isn’t that a little ambitious?”

Marinette shrugged. “Maybe. But I’m an ambitious girl.”

Sabine nodded. “You sure are.”

“Is there anything  _ else _ about soulmate tattoos I need to know?”

Sabine considered the question. “Well, both parties have to consent- and genuinely want the kiss- in order for the tattoo to appear. So, I read a story a while back about a guy who kissed a girl while she was sleeping-”

“Creep,” Marinette interrupted under her breath.

“Right,” Sabine nodded in agreement. “But because she didn’t consent to the kiss, neither of them got a tattoo. Then, years later, they kissed again, and since it was consensual that time, they finally got their tattoos.”

“Wow,” Marinette said. “I didn’t know that, either. Maybe I need to do some more reading.”

Sabine laughed. “Okay, honey. Don’t tire yourself out too much.”

With that, Marinette ran upstairs to her computer and pulled up some new articles on soulmate tattoos.

***

Adrien’s wrist was blank.

He had been holding his umbrella out toward Marinette when she noticed his lack of a tattoo. Her heart had fluttered in her chest.

Since then, Marinette couldn’t get the thought out of her mind: what if  _ Adrien _ was her soulmate?

In the past, there had been boys she had hoped were her soulmate- but none like this. This was the first time she had had a serious crush on a boy, and the thought that he might be her soulmate was killing her. Every time she got the chance, she checked his wrist- but still, no tattoo.

She knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up. After all, he was a famous model, and she was just a normal girl- other than the whole Ladybug thing, of course. What were the odds he was her soulmate?

But she couldn’t let go of that glimmer of hope.

***

One downside of their suits: Chat couldn’t see Ladybug’s wrist.

Ever since he first met her, he was dying to know whether there was a tattoo there or not. What if there was a chance that  _ Ladybug _ could be his soulmate?

The only way to find out was to ask. He could do it during their next patrol! But first, he had to think of a casual, non-suspicious way of asking. A way that wouldn’t alert her to his hopes. A way other than just blurting the question out.

“Do you have a soulmate tattoo?” He blurted out.

Ladybug stopped in her tracks and looked at him, her cheeks taking on a pink tint. “Um. Why?”

Chat scratched the back of his neck, his face burning. “Just, um, curious.”

Ladybug pursed her lips. “Well, no. I don’t have one.”

Chat’s heart fluttered. “You… you don’t?”

“Right,” she nodded.

“Um. Me, neither.”

She glanced at him. “Chat, I don’t have to remind you again that this is a purely professional relationship, do I?”

Chat’s shoulders slumped. “I- um-”

Ladybug’s face softened. “Sorry, Kitty. I didn’t mean it that way. We’re more than just partners- you’re one of my best friends, and I love you to pieces. You know that, right?”

Chat nodded.

Ladybug smiled kindly at him and touched his arm gently. “I wouldn’t trade my friendship with you for the world. I adore you, Chaton. Really. But I think it’s better for us to avoid any sort of romantic involvement while we’re trying to save the city from Hawkmoth.”

Chat’s cat ears perked up. “While we’re trying to save the city from Hawkmoth?” he repeated. “So, hypothetically, you might maybe consider going out with me after we defeat Hawkmoth?”

Ladybug laughed. “Maybe.”

Chat grinned determinedly. “Then come on, we have work to do! Let’s go track down Hawkmoth!”

He ran to the edge of the rooftop and vaulted to the next one.

“Oh, Hawkmoth,” he called loudly, his voice echoing in the night sky. “Come here, Hawkie, Hawkie.”

He continued leaping over rooftops across the city with Ladybug’s laughter following close behind him until the exhaustion caught up with him.

Despite having been rejected, he went to bed that night with a smile on his face and high hopes for his future.

***

Adrien frowned at his blank wrist.

“I don’t get it,” he said to Plagg. “She  _ kissed _ me. There should be a tattoo here by now.”

“Unless you’re not soulmates,” Plagg responded.

Adrien shook his head and turned to his computer screen, which showed a picture of Ladybug kissing him when Dark Cupid had attacked earlier that day.. “No. There’s no way. I  _ know _ Ladybug is my soulmate.”

Plagg sighed. “Well, I guess you didn’t technically consent, so-”

“What?” Adrien asked. “What do you mean? Of course I consented, I’ve been in love with her for ages. I’ve been  _ dying _ to kiss her.”

“Well, you weren’t really  _ you,” _ Plagg explained. “Technically, you were possessed and entirely unaware of your actions and surroundings, so you really  _ couldn’t _ consent. I mean, do you even  _ remember  _ the kiss?”

“No,” Adrien admitted.

Plagg nodded. “Well, there you go, kid. No consent equals no tattoo.”

Adrien looked back at the picture and felt himself smile.

She had kissed him. Maybe he didn’t remember it, but it still happened, and he had faith that it would happen again someday. It  _ had  _ to.

After all, they were soulmates.

He just knew it.

And Adrien never gave up his hope. Even four years later, he still had hope for the two of them.

***

Marinette could tell by the darkness in Adrien’s eyes that he had lost all his hope.

Who could blame him, though? Despite his father’s poor treatment of him, Adrien had idolized the man; seeing him exposed as Hawkmoth had certainly taken its toll on him. Even Marinette kept replaying the moment over and over again in her head after that night.

Hawkmoth collapsing against the wall behind him.

Nooroo flying out with a flash of purple light.

Gabriel Agreste sitting before them.

Chat gasping next to her just before falling to his knees.

Ladybug rushing to her partner’s side, assuming he had collapsed out of exhaustion.

The tears burning in her eyes, knowing how hard Adrien was going to take the news.

Marinette had called him a couple of times the day after it happened, but he didn’t pick up. Nino and Alya couldn’t get through to him, either. He wasn’t at school for a while, but no one could fault him for that.

When he finally returned to class, Marinette tried to talk to him alone. They had become closer over the past year or so, and she was a lot more comfortable around him now than she had been when they were fifteen. She was still madly in love with him, but now they were best friends, too.

Despite this, he didn’t want to talk.

After a while, he started to get a bit better. He was occasionally seen laughing and smiling, and he started hanging out and talking with Marinette, Alya, and Nino again. But he was never the same after that night, and Marinette couldn’t help but miss the old Adrien- the one who was happy.

One day, the four of them were having lunch at a cozy little café near the school when Alya and Nino left to go to the library.

They were silent for a few minutes. Ever since that night, Adrien hadn’t been one to start conversations.

“Adrien?” Marinette said softly. He looked up at her. “I, um. I just wanted to check on you. Y’know, see if you’re… okay.”

He looked down at his lap silently.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Marinette said quickly. “I just… I want you to know that you  _ can _ talk to me. If you want.”

He nodded slowly and looked back up at her. “Thank you, Mari,” he breathed. “That means a lot.”

“Of course,” she responded. “I’m here for you. You’re one of my best friends. I love you to pieces.”

She heard his breath hitch as his eyes widened slightly for just a moment. Marinette furrowed her brow. “What?”

Hesitantly, he shook his head. “Nothing. Just… you just reminded me of someone else for a second.”

“Okay,” she said slowly. “Well, anyways, it’s true. I’d do anything for you, and I want you to be okay. If you need to talk,  _ please _ talk to me.”

He was still looking at her strangely, but she elected to ignore that. “Thank you, Marinette.”

***

Chat had been different since Hawkmoth’s defeat, too. Not necessarily to the same extent as Adrien, but Ladybug could tell there was something off about him.

Their patrols had decreased; after all, there was really no need for them anymore, so the only reason they were still doing them at all was the desire to spend time together. But since that night, Chat had seemed less like himself- more dismal, as if he was disappointed that their adventures at Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to be over.

Tonight was no different. When she met up with him for patrol, he gave her an odd once-over before giving her his usual greeting. Even now, he still bowed and kissed the back of her hand every time he saw her- it just seemed half-hearted now.

“Hey, Chaton,” she smiled at him. “What’s up?”

He scanned her face as if searching for something before he finally blurted out a question.

“Will you go out with me?”

She froze. “Uh… what?”

He took a deep breath and asked again. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“I, um…”

“You said you might consider it after we defeated Hawkmoth,” he reminded her.

She laughed, remembering that night. “You remember that?”

“Of course,” he grinned. “That was the night that gave me hope. I’ve been holding onto that night since we were thirteen.”

She thought about it. They weren’t fighting Hawkmoth anymore, so there was really no reason they had to avoid a relationship, and she  _ had _ promised to consider it.

The only issue was Adrien. Even if he didn’t like her back, she still liked him. How could she go on a date with Chat knowing that she had feelings for someone else?

But she had liked Adrien for four years, and he still didn’t reciprocate her feelings. Chat on the other hand, had been loyal to her and only her for four years despite not even being together. Besides, Adrien was going through a rough time, and he didn’t need a girlfriend right now; he just needed a friend.

There was no harm in going out with Chat once, right?

Ladybug smiled. “Okay, Kitty. I’ll go out with you.”

His face broke into a huge smile. It was one of the only times in the past few months that Ladybug had seen genuine joy in his face, and it made her heart flutter.

“Awesome,” Chat breathed. “Okay, um, how’s Thursday night? Meet me on the Eiffel tower at midnight?”

She nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

***

The Eiffel Tower is always a breathtaking sight to visitors, but it had never been more beautiful than when Ladybug landed on it that night.

Chat had decorated the space with breathtakingly beautiful taste. Lights were strung up, plants placed perfectly across the area, and there was a small table with two chairs in the center of it all.

“Hi, milady,” he greeted her with a smile, a bow, and a hand kiss. Her heart skipped a beat, but she couldn’t explain why.

“Hi, Chaton,” she smiled. “Wow. You did a really good job with this place.”

“Only the best for you, of course.”

He pulled out her chair for her to sit down, then produced a picnic basket full of delicious food for the two of them. They had a nice conversation during their meal, one of the most vibrant conversations they had had in awhile. It reminded Ladybug of why she adored him so much.

After dinner, they sat down at the edge of the tower to look out over the city together. Their feet dangled off the edge of the tower, and after a moment, Chat reached over to take her hand in his. Ladybug let it happen.

“This has been really nice, Chat,” she told him at one point. There was an odd feeling in her stomach- it felt like butterflies. She told herself it was just nerves from being up so high and tried to ignore the way holding Chat’s hand made her heart flutter.

“Nice enough for you to consider going out with me again?” he asked hopefully.

She looked at him. Here was this kind, brave, amazing boy who had done so much for her over the years. He was one of the most supportive people in her life, and he had  _ always _ been there for her. Even after all the times she had rejected him, he was still here, still wanting to be with him. He wasn’t like Louis, that boy she had kissed four years ago who never spoke to her again after discovering they weren’t soulmates. He was a good person. He loved her.

And she loved him.

“I’d like that,” she said.

He grinned. “Wow. That, um. That’s so great. I really- I mean, you’ve been rejecting me all these years, so I was afraid you didn’t like me, and I didn’t think we would make it this far, but-”

“Chat,” she interrupted with a fond smile. “You’re rambling.”

He let out a short laugh. “Right. Um. Yeah. Well, I just- thank you, I guess.”

“For what?”

He shrugged. “For giving me a chance. I know I’m not, like, your dream guy, or whatever, but… you’re  _ my _ dream girl, so I’m glad you’re giving me a shot.”

“Chat,” she said slowly. “Do you think you’re…  _ not _ my dream guy?”

He furrowed his brow. “Well, you told me about that guy you liked from your school, and like, obviously I’m not him and can’t be him, but-”

“Chat,” she interrupted, pulling her hand out of his. “I like that guy from school a lot. He’s great, and sure, he’s my dream guy. But… I can have  _ two _ dream guys, can’t I?”

He stared at her in silence for a moment, not seeming to understand what she was saying. “Wait, what are you saying?”

She giggled and shook her head. “Dumb cat.”

Then she leaned in and kissed him.

She could swear she felt fireworks in every part of her body. His hand was warm as it cupped her cheek, and he wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her gently toward him. Quite frankly, it was the best kiss of her life.

She was breathless when they broke apart, her heart racing.

“Wow,” she breathed, her forehead still pressed against his and her eyes still half-closed.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

***

That night when Marinette got home, she felt as if she were walking on air. Who would have known  _ Chat Noir _ of all people could make her feel this way? Thirteen-year-old Marinette never would have guessed that the silly boy she fought crime with would be the one to take her breath away, the one to bring the butterflies to life, the one to make her feel like she was the most special girl in the world.

She was so elated that she almost didn’t notice the tattoo that had appeared on her wrist.

Almost.

When she did notice it, it took all her self-control to stop herself from shouting and waking up her parents. She felt as if her stomach was about to drop out of her body.

A small black cat’s face was on her wrist.

She laughed and stared at the tattoo, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

It was him.

Of  _ course _ it was him.

***

The next day, Marinette was still only halfway aware of her surroundings, so consumed by thoughts of Chat that she could hardly pay attention to anything.

“Marinette!” a voice called out to her as she was walking up the front steps to the school. She turned around to see Adrien running toward her at a full sprint.

“What’s up?” she asked.

He bounded up the steps toward her. “I need to see your wrist,” he panted.

She furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Please.”

Hesitantly, she pushed back her sleeve, revealing the tattoo. “Look, I haven’t told anyone yet, and Alya will kill me if she finds out you knew before her, so-”

He laughed gleefully, and Marinette thought she saw a hint of tears in his bright green eyes.

“It’s you,” he said, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I don’t follow,” she responded.

He shook his head with a fond smile, then pushed back his own sleeve.

His wrist had a small ladybug tattoo on it.

Marinette thought her heart was about to stop beating entirely as she stared at the tattoo, the puzzle pieces starting to come together.

She looked up at him. “Chaton?”

He grinned, bowed, and kissed the back of her hand. “Milady.”

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He lifted her up off the ground, and the moment her feet were back on the floor, he kissed her.

“How did you know it was me?” she asked after they finally broke apart.

“When we were in the café, you said, ‘I love you to pieces,’” he explained. “It reminded me of Ladybug.”

She furrowed her brow. “Why?”

“Because that’s exactly what you said to me when we were thirteen. I remembered it because hearing the love of your life say ‘I love you’ for the first time isn’t exactly something you forget. After that, I realized how similar the two of you were, and I finally put the pieces together. I just needed to see the tattoo to be sure.”

She smiled up at him. “Adrien Agreste, you’re amazing.”

His face softened. “You’re  _ more _ amazing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma


End file.
